The present invention relates generally to an interface seat serving as a connecting panel for a PC system unit, in particular, the interface seat is capable of engaging and disengaging quickly with the back plate, I/O port retaining plate, and disk drive bracket on the base casing of a personal computer.
In general, the conventional interface panel is installed on the rear side of the base casing. Not only is the rear part of the base casing enclosed by the interface panel, but the interface panel also has space for ventilation, spare expansion slots, and rooms for connectors. In most cases, the interface panel and associated components are connected by screws. By this tedious way, not only the manufacturing process is time consuming, but also maintenance becomes very inconvenient. Many tiny screws have to be removed and reinstalled during frequent maintenance, expansion, and replacement. In the event that few screws are lost, the whole assembly might get stuck. Moreover, the interface panel containing the I/O port retaining plate is integrally formed and thus has to be replaced in whole when the capacity, model, or specification of the interface panel can not fulfill the expansion requirements.